baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Free Hendak and the slaves
Free Hendak and the slaves is a side-quest. It can be started in the Copper Coronet in the Athkatla Slums. *Speak to Lehtinan in the Copper Coronet in the Athkatla Slums and say you have a lot of money to spend (don't just ask what services he offers or he will just direct you to the barman Bernard) he will allow you to enter the back rooms of the inn for the "special entertainment" or "companionship". This allows you access through to the aread previously blocked by bouncers. Go through here but then continue and enter the northeastern section of the building, which is off-limits for visitors. * You will be warned by the guards to leave immediately, and they mean it. The only option to prevent them turning hostile is to agree to leave. After beating the guards, Hendak, the slave, will beg you to free him and the other slaves (if you agreed to leave then attempting to speak to Hendak will turn them hostile anyway). *Go through the arena and kill the Beastmaster in the beast cells sections of the Inn. Take the Beastmaster Key from his body. *Return to the slave prisons, free the boy and girl in the side cells first or they both disappear after the later stage and you miss the chance to get 2500 XP for freeing each of them. Once Hendak is out of his cell you will gain 7500 XP and all the gladiators will break loose and attack all guards which they come across. You suffer no reputation loss for killing the two noblemen who have been watching the fights but it does turn the other tavern patrons hostile, and killing any of them will. *Follow Hendak through the inn until he confronts Lehtinan. Watch or help him win the duel but don't aid Lehtinan or you'll end up killing both, though Bernard's extra items are still unlocked due to a bug. After the fight you will be rewarded with 48750 XP for allowing Hendak justice and he will ask your party to free more slaves who are being held in the Slavers Stockade in the slums. *There is a secret stairwell near the gladiator prison which will lead to the sewers. Pass through the sewers to the Slavers Stockade. *When you leave the sewers, you will be confronted by Haegan. Kill him and take his key, which is needed to open the cells. *Use the key to open the door in the northeast wall, defeat the trolls, and free the girl. Whether or not you give her 100 gp, you will receive 3500 XP and +1 Reputation, though reactions by party members will differ. *There are two more cells ahead which hold prisoners. Free them. *You can either keep killing slavers and leave through the front door or return to the entrance to the sewers. If you leave through the front door, a slaver guard outside will fight you if you pick the lock on the door. You may have to follow him back inside where he thinks his comrades are, if you intend to kill him too. *Return to Hendak in the Copper Coronet. You will be rewarded with 38000 XP for each party member, +1 reputation, 3900 GP and Kondar. Category:Quests in BG II: SoA Category:Image Needed Category:Infobox Incomplete Category:Side quests